el circo
by laraila
Summary: Nowaki y un amigo de él deciden ir a un circo, ahí verán cosas espectaculares, sin embargo el estudiante de medicina no puede dejar de pensar en el hombre castaño de la cuerda floja. ¡El circo se va en 4 semanas! ¡Hay que evitar que hiroki se vaya! ¿Acaso sempai está celoso? ¿Y ese usami akihiko quién es?
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¡NOWAKI!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- sempai ¿Qué sucede?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- es que iba a ir al circo con un amigo, pero él me canceló a último minuto/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- sempai, esas cosas son para niños/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡este no! No es un circo de payasos y esas cosas, es un circo de acróbatas, tiene acrobacia en tela, trapecistas, cuerda floja y más cosas, por favor amigo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- está bien/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Salieron juntos de la cafetería de la universidad, Nowaki debía ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo para encontrarse en la noche con su compañero, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas, pues debía levantarse temprano, pero sabía que distraerse le haría bien./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegaron los amigos a la carpa… era grande y espaciosa, los asientos estaban alrededor de un escenario bastante grande, todo era negro. Apagaro las luces y apareció el anfitrión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al circo marukawa, estaremos aquí durante 4 semanas, empezaremos esta función con los acróbatas en tela./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dicho esto las luces se volvieron a apagar, dejando ver cuatro telas largas que colgaban desde el techo, y cuatro personas haciendo distintos trucos en estos, todo muy brillante y colorido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Así pasaron una función tras otra, hasta que llegaron a la cuerda floja, un hombre castaño y delgado, vestido de azul y plateado caminaba de un lado a otro en una cuerda que estaba a más o menos 10 metros de altura. Hací distintos trucos con un aro, a veces parecía que se iba a caer, pero siempre volvía a la posición inicial. Nowaki era cautivado por esa música, esos movimientos tan fluidos, esa piel blanca, esa elegancia con la que terminaba sus movimientos, todo. Antes de poder darse cuenta la función había terminado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- nowaki ¿qué te pasa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿sabes quién era ese último acróbata?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- no ¿por qué quieres saberlo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- nada importante – eso le dijo pero la verdad necesitaba saber quién era ese castaño tan guapo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Hey, hiroki/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- akihiko san ¿Cómo estás?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- bien ¿cómo estuvo tu presentación?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- súpero bien, creo que mejor que otras veces/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ya veo, oye, como mejor amigo y confidente tengo algo que decirte – hiroki solo esperaba que lo que le dijera no doliera demasiado, hace ya tiempo que se enamoró de él, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo – ¿conoces a ese chico misaki?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿el trapesista? – akihiko no trabajaba en la función como tal, él hacía el guión del presentador y ayudaba con el diseño de los trajes y el orden de la presentación, además de otras cosas técnicas como el orden y colores de las luces, para que cada presentación sea única e inigualable./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- sí, sabes, llevo tiempo enamorado de él, le voy a pedir que salga conmigo – eso cayó como un balde de agua fría/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- pero se nota a leguas que es hetero/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- sí, lo sé, pero confío en que mis sentimientos le van a llegar, cuándo me ve siempre se sonroja – "y quién no lo haría" pensaba el castaño/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ya veo, debo irme/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hiroki corrió y corrió durante horas y horas, no quería saber nada de ese estúpido de akihiko, se sentó en una plaza a llorar, solo, sintió su celular, le había llegado un mensaje./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""dijo que sí"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Eso era lo que faltaba, la puñalada final, el game over, el fatality, ya no quería saber nada, amaba a akihiko, pero sabía que misaki era un encanto, no podía enojarse con él, solo era un cobarde que no habló de sus sentimientos cuándo tubo oportunidad. Justo cuándo su corazón estaba dejando salir todo ese dolor llegó un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, quién reconoció al acróbata incluso con ropa casual, no podía creerlo…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"¿Suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Leyes de las probabilidades? ¿Divinidad? ¿Hilo rojo del destino? No lo sabía, pero no podá dejar a ese castaño llorar así, si antes ese castaño le atraía, ahora sí que estaba enamorado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongesta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo jaja, pero solo estaba publicada en amoryaoi, voy a subirla aquí también ;) mas o menos un capítulo por día, ya saben, para mantener la intriga (okno) solo porque sí jaja/strong/p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: center;"encuentro con misaki... ¡esto ya no suele!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me separé de sempai después de la presentación, valla hombre el de la cuerda floja. Jamás pensé que me pudieran atraer los hombres, pero la verdad… ¿de quién serán esos sollozos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Ese ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, y como si de un golpe de suerte se tratara ahí estaba la persona que había invadido mi mente por completo. Me duele verlo llorar así./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- disculpa… ¿estás bien? – "no quieroasustarlo, me acercaré lentamente"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- sí, no te preocupes - "quiero estar solo, pero creo que puedo confiar en él, qué más da decirle todo lo que me está pasando, al final no lo volveré a ver"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿te puedo preguntar qué pasó? – "no quiero verlo así"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- la persona que amo consiguió un hermoso novio, es pequeño, delgado, con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y emana bondad y pureza por todo su ser, llegó hace un mes a nuestro circo… no me sorprende que bakahiko se enamore de él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ya veo – "entonces a él le gustaba un hombre ¿tendré oportunidad?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- y pensar que debo estar semanas aquí con él, y luego me voy de gira con ambos… vaya suerte la mía. – "realmente le estoy contando todas mis tristezas… ¿qué clase de idiota soy?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿y es obligatorio que se vallan? "por favor dime que no"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- la decisión la debo tomar en tres semanas, pero la verdad es que además de eso solo podría ser profesor de literatura, y no creo que me acepten en ningún colegio al no tener experiencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿eres profesor? ¡Eso es fantástico!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- sí, yo estudié literatura, y hacía acrobacias como entretenimiento, hasta que akihiko me dijo que se iría con el circo y yo me fui con él, no es que me arrepienta de mi dcición, pero ahora no estoy tan motivado como antes… bueno, debo irme, gracias por escuchar, ya estoy mejor…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- "no te vayas" – estepera/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿sí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿no podemos ver mañana aquí también?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- claro – se fue con esa bella sonrisa, se veía tan bien, se ve aún mejor de cerca – a esta misma hora mañana./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Hiroki fue de vuelta al hotel donde se estaba hospedando el circo entero, cuándo se encaminaba a su pieza pudo encontrar al chico de los ojos esmeraldas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- disculpa ¿sabes dónde está la habitación 301?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- derecho por ese pasillo a la izquierda – de verdad es demasiado tierno, no me había fijado antes/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- gracias./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- por cierto… si me entero que le haces daño a akihiko, te borro del mapa – se puso rojo como un tomate, se nota que de verdad lo ama, no soy rival para él. La verdad pensé que verlo me dolería sobremanera… pero la verdad, lo estoy llevando bastante bien. Quiero intentar ser profesor, pero no sé si podré desprenderme de akihiko ¿estaré listo para eso?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""la verdad, no sé muy bien qué es esto, amo a hiroki, pero lo conocí recién hoy día… dijo que quería ser profesor… me pregunto si es feliz así, quiero ayudarte ¿me dices cómo? Quiero estar contigo ¿puedo? Quiero acercarme ¿saldrías conmigo?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me acerco a mi cocina para prepararme café, tal vez mañana lo vea otra vez… este sentimiento… él se irá ¿no es así?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegó el día en que ambos se verían, estaban nerviosos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- hiroki, hola – "debo estar calmado"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- nowaki – "y pensar que yo me estoy poniendo así por alguien que no sea akihiko… que vergüenza, se supone que tengo 25"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿te parece si tomamos algo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- claro, vamos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegaron al café y se pidieron algo para comer y chocolate caliente/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿y cuántos años tienes? – "te ves de 27 más o menos"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- tengo 21 – respondió el chico de los ojos azules, impresionando al castaño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- creí que eras mayor que yo ¿y qué estudias? – "quiero saber tantas cosas de ti… eres 4 años menor, más razones para avergonzarme"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- medicina, voy en el segundo año, trabajo en medio tiempo en una florería y en una librería./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- eso impresiona a simple vista – "se esfuerza realmente mucho"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿y tú piensas ir a la gira del circo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- estoy pensando en convertirme finalmente en profesor… pero la verdad tengo muchas dudas todavía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- yo creo que hiro san puede hacer todo lo que se proponga – "quiero que te quedes"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- gracias, tengo un poco menos de 4 semanas para pensarlo aún./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- suerte con eso – suena la alarma de mi celular – debo irme a trabajar – "justo ahora"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿en dónde trabajas? iré a verte más tarde – "eso fue un impulso, pero esperen… ¿se puso feliz?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- librerías marimo – "le di la dirección de dónde trabajo… esto sí que es nuevo para mí"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- voy a ir, tengo ahora una función y luego iré" – "debo empezar a aceptar esto que siento"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- nos vemos – camino lentamente hacia mi trabajo, supongo que este sentimiento ya no lo puedo detener… hiro san, te amo, tengo 4 semanas para enamorarte./p 


End file.
